Field
The present invention relates to a switch unit and a game machine.
Related Art
A game machine called a slot machine has hitherto been known. In the slot machine, a plurality of reels displaying a plurality of types of symbols are spun, and a winning combination is determined based on a matching pattern of symbols and the matched symbols at the stopping of the reels. A prize is then given to a player in accordance with the winning combination and the number of bets.
Operation such as setting of the number of bets and the start of the spinning of the reels is performed by pressing down a button included in a switch unit provided in the slot machine. Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-200343 (published in Oct. 22, 2012) discloses a technique of displaying an image in a switch unit so as to appeal to a player and thereby attract a large number of people. Specifically, in the switch unit disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-200343, lenses are provided between a display part and operation keys to display an image on the operation keys.
However, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-200343, a sufficient appeal to a player is not expected due to a limited proportion of the operation keys, on which an image is to be displayed, relative to the entire switch unit. In order to further increase the appeal to a player, it can be considered that a button case and the like surrounding the operation keys are made of a transparent member to make the entire display part usable.
In this case, the lens becomes unnecessary, and the operation key can be made thinner, thereby reducing cost. However, because of the smaller thickness, when the operation key is pressed down by a charged finger, a current transmitted from the finger to the button causes occurrence of creeping discharge from the button to the button case. With such discharge, a larger current than usual flows in a circuit inside the button to cause a failure of an electronic component.